Tsuna's Trip to the past?
by CieloDecimo
Summary: Summary:  Tsuna Has been sent back to the past by Giannini just tuned Lambo's Ten-Year-Bazooka. We all know what happens when Lambo cries, right? So, Tsuna has been sent back to Vongola Primo's time. And I changed Tsuna's HIE to KYA!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Tsuna Has been sent back to the past by Giannini just tuned Lambo's Ten-Year-Bazooka. We all know what happens when Lambo cries, right? So, Tsuna has been sent back to Vongola Primo's time. And I changed Tsuna's HIE to KYA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Because if I do, Tsuna WILL BE A GIRL.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

**Flashback:**

~Somewhere in the Vongola Mansion in Italy, Sicily~

"GIMMME CANDY AHO-DERA!" A screaming cow-brat was heard. "Shut up, Aho-shi!"

Gokudera yelled back at the said cow child. Lambo took out his TYL-Bazooka and it went flying towards Tsuna who was nearby. Suddenly pink smoke can only be seen…

**Past:**

"Why am I falling? KKKYYYAAA!" And we now have a falling and screaming Tsu-chan falling out from the sky…ohh… and when she was falling, she also fainted… dame-Tsuna indeed.

_-Unidentified Person's POV-_

Is that a girl…falling out of the sky? I ran to the direction the girl was falling. Luckily I managed to catch her though she fainted… G won't kill me if I bring her back, right?

**Present:**

Our to poor souls told Reborn about the event that has passed. Right now, we can practically see killing intent pouring out from Reborn's body.

_-Reborn's POV-_

Dame-Tsuna got sent to another timeline…If she causes trouble, I'll give her harsh training.

"So Dame-Tsuna TLY-self didn't appear, huh?" I asked. "Hai-hai, Reborn-san!" Gokudera stuttered out. "Go and get the mechanics and find what timeline Dame-Tsuna is in" I said with vemon dripping in my voice."Yes!" The 10th Storm guardian ran out of the room. Dame-Tsuna, where-ever you are, be safe.

* * *

><p>Author's note: YAY! My first fanfic is finished! It's short I know…Hibari-san..<p>

Hibari: Hn. Review or I'll bite you to death.


	2. NOTE!

**Summary: Tsuna Has been sent back to the past by Giannini just tuned Lambo's Ten-Year-Bazooka. We all know what happens when Lambo cries, right? So, Tsuna has been sent back to Vongola Primo's time. And I changed Tsuna's HIE to KYA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Because if I do, Tsuna WILL BE A GIRL.**

-Past, Silicy-

Tsuna's POV

Where am I? I remember falling from the sky…. Are those gunshots?

3rd Person POV

Tsuna ran towards the sound and saw her ancestor getting shot at by his red*choughpinkchough* - haired right hand man.

What happened when Tsuna was still unconscious

"Primo! Did you just say that you brought a stranger into the mansion?"

"Yes, G… PLEASE PUT THE GUN DOWN!"

Back To the story..

"P-Primo…. When did you have a legimate child.. yet a daughter?" G practically screamed at Giotto.

"That's the girl a brought here!"

Tsuna's POV

Twitch. Why are they so noisy? …. wait. rewind that. Is that Primo and G as in the Vongola's First Generation? KKYYAA! I'm not dead am I? *slap* Oww… That hurts….[Stupid Tunafish….of course it would hurt! You just slapped yourself in the face!]

-Back with G and Giotto-

Why is that girl slapping herself?... and why does she look so pale?

Tsuna's POV

"Ahahaha…. Now that you're awake, can you tell me your name, miss?" omg omg omg Primo-san is talking to me! Should I lie? But then there's the hyper institution…I guess it's ok to tell him a little…

"Sa-Sawada Tsu-Tsunayoshi" Why is my heart beating so fast?

" Isn't that a Japanese name, Tsunayoshi-san?" "And a male's to be exact" G-san !sheesh You don't have rub it to my face

"Yes, it is."

"Then can I ask where did you come from?"… What do I say? Reborn! Where are you when I need you?

"Ja-Japan."

Giotto's POV

"Ja-Japan" There's something she's not telling me...*POOF* Is this pink smoke?

"Hime-sama!" Who just said that? That boy looks just like G!

-To be continued-

Reborn: Oi Baka-Cielo, when is my debut?

Cielo: In a few chapters. Ah, and Minna! Sorry for the late upload I was trying to make G's reaction interesting so I kept on rewriting the stupid part.

Tsuna: Cielo-chan, tell me again why am I a girl?

Cielo: It's makes it more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Tsuna Has been sent back to the past by Giannini just tuned Lambo's Ten-Year-Bazooka. We all know what happens when Lambo cries, right? So, Tsuna has been sent back to Vongola Primo's time. And I changed Tsuna's HIE to KYA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Because if I do, Tsuna WILL BE A GIRL.**

-Past, Silicy-

Tsuna's POV

Where am I? I remember falling from the sky…. Are those gunshots?

3rd Person POV

Tsuna ran towards the sound and saw her ancestor getting shot at by his red*choughpinkchough* - haired right hand man.

What happened when Tsuna was still unconscious

"Primo! Did you just say that you brought a stranger into the mansion?"

"Yes, G… PLEASE PUT THE GUN DOWN!"

Back To the story..

"P-Primo…. When did you have a legimate child.. yet a daughter?" G practically screamed at Giotto.

"That's the girl a brought here!"

Tsuna's POV

Twitch. Why are they so noisy? …. wait. rewind that. Is that Primo and G as in the Vongola's First Generation? KKYYAA! I'm not dead am I? *slap* Oww… That hurts….[Stupid Tunafish….of course it would hurt! You just slapped yourself in the face!]

-Back with G and Giotto-

Why is that girl slapping herself?... and why does she look so pale?

Tsuna's POV

"Ahahaha…. Now that you're awake, can you tell me your name, miss?" omg omg omg Primo-san is talking to me! Should I lie? But then there's the hyper institution…I guess it's ok to tell him a little…

"Sa-Sawada Tsu-Tsunayoshi" Why is my heart beating so fast?

" Isn't that a Japanese name, Tsunayoshi-san?" "And a male's to be exact" G-san !sheesh You don't have rub it to my face

"Yes, it is."

"Then can I ask where did you come from?"… What do I say? Reborn! Where are you when I need you?

"Ja-Japan."

Giotto's POV

"Ja-Japan" There's something she's not telling me...*POOF* Is this pink smoke?

"Hime-sama!" Who just said that? That boy looks just like G!

-To be continued-

Reborn: Oi Baka-Cielo, when is my debut?

Cielo: In a few chapters. Ah, and Minna! Sorry for the late upload I was trying to make G's reaction interesting so I kept on rewriting the stupid part.

Tsuna: Cielo-chan, tell me again why am I a girl?

Cielo: It's makes it more interesting.


	4. AN Note

Ne…I'm so sorry I haven't been updating for so long! I have school work…lots of them… anyways, I'm also stuck on making a genderblend Gokudera as well…..Should I make Gokudera a girl? If I'm am, expect a G.X 59!


End file.
